<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Про дружбу by Gavrik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664262">Про дружбу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik'>Gavrik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке:  Пост-ЗС, мстительная коммуналка, преслэш, старбакс. Баки внезапно сдружился с Тони (именно сдружился! Только джен!). Вечно торчит с ним в мастерской, обсуждая технику/девушек/что угодно. Стив бродит по башне, тоскует и тайно ревнует. А потом - внезапно выпаленное признание и заверение в том, что Баки чувствует к Стиву то же самое. Хэппи-энд и обмен сплетнями с Тони на утро</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Про дружбу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заявке в сообщество Winter landscape https://winterlandscape.diary.ru/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– А где Баки? – спросил Стив Наташу, которая знала всегда все и обо всех.</p><p>– У Старка в мастерской, где же еще ему быть, – промурлыкала Наташа, не отвлекаясь от пасьянса. </p><p>– Туда ведь нельзя зайти в отсутствие Тони, – нахмурился Стив. – Что Баки там понадобилось? Мог бы меня попросить.</p><p>– Так они со Старком там вместе, – отрешенно ответила Наташа. – Есть! – она победно вскинула кулак, очевидно, сложив  все правильно и с первого раза.</p><p>– Ясно, – сказал Стив. </p><p>Пока лифт ехал на подземный этаж, где располагалась огромная мастерская, Стив думал о том, что ему надо внимательнее следить за Баки и впредь не допускать, чтобы другу пришлось самостоятельно обращаться к Тони за помощью. Тони, конечно, хороший человек и отличный друг, но его чувство юмора частенько переходит все границы, а Стив бы  не хотел, чтобы Баки обидели неуместной шуткой. Достаточно уже услышанных Стивом “Белоснежки”, “Эльзы” и “Маньчжурского кандидата”. </p><p>Двери мастерской без задержки распахнулись перед Стивом, он уже занес ногу, чтобы переступить порог, как услышал звонкий, заливистый смех Баки. Стив такого смеха у него не слышал с сорок второго. После Аззано Баки только язвил или усмехался краешком рта, никогда не радуясь по-настоящему.</p><p>– Тони, нет, в это я точно не поверю, – со смехом произнес Баки. </p><p>Он сидел около стола, сильно согнувшись вперед и уложив подбородок на скрещенные руки. Стул опасно накренился, балансируя на двух ножках, а Баки только больше подался вперед, почти укладываясь на столешницу. Он тепло улыбался, отчего около глаз  появились лучики морщинок, слегка щурился и не отводил взгляд от Тони. У Стива сердце на мгновение сбилось с ритма, а по хребту холодок пробежал. Баки еще ни на кого не смотрел с такой приязнью. Даже на Стива.</p><p>– Ха, могу показать запись, раз ты такой недоверчивый, – фыркнул в ответ Тони, одновременно подкручивая деталь от костюма длинной тонкой отверткой. Он низко склонился к Баки, глядя на него сверху и поигрывая бровями. – Десять процентов мощности, думаю я, это же ни о чем! Джарвис тогда еще не был так прокачен, чтобы меня предупредить, я командую старт, ножные репульсоры срабатывают на ура – и через секунду я впечатываюсь в стену, сделав сальто. А Дубина еще сверху пеной меня залил, полный комплект, – Тони подмигнул, а Баки, смеясь и качая головой, вытер выступившие слезы.</p><p>– О, Стив! – Баки со светлой улыбкой обернулся к нему, и у Стива опять дрогнуло внутри. – Тони мне рассказывает о первом костюме. Знаешь, я думал, это Говард был безбашенным, и да, я помню про тот ваш полет в зону боевых действий на спортивном самолете, но Тони, – Баки снова засмеялся. – Тони… </p><p>– Что? А как мне еще испытывать свои изобретения?</p><p>– Ну ты бы еще без проверки сразу летать в броне начал, – тут Тони с намеком посмотрел на Баки, выразительно подняв бровь, а Баки застонал, закрыв лицо руками. – Нет, нееет, ты хуже Стива, тот хоть в небо не рвался. Боже, ну что за придурки мне в друзья попадаются? – вопросил Баки, уставившись в потолок, который мгновенно ответил:</p><p>– По последним оценкам мистер Старк обладает коэффициентом IQ в 175 баллов, что, конечно, не отменяет вашего верного определения <i>придурок</i> .</p><p>Тони и Баки синхронно фыркнули, а Тони еще и погрозил кулаком в пустоту.</p><p>– Стив, ты здесь, чтобы?.. – спросил Баки и выжидающе уставился на него.</p><p>– Мы же хотели сегодня пройтись до того книжного, – несколько скованно сказал Стив. – и прогуляться заодно. </p><p>Это ведь Баки предложил. Он нечасто соглашался выйти из Башни, а сегодня утром сам нашел сайт магазина и даже проложил маршрут. </p><p>– Если ты занят…</p><p>– Нет, мы уже все, – Баки тут же вскочил, одернув футболку. – До вечера, Тони.</p><p>До вечера?</p><p>Тони кивнул в ответ, уже сосредоточенный на своем… чем-то там, Стив сейчас был не в состоянии думать про это. Баки пружинящей походкой шел рядом и уже рассказывал Стиву про новый элемент брони для своей руки. Стив пытался вслушаться, но в ушах только стоял белый шум, и рефреном повторялись слова Баки “До вечера”.</p><p>– Вы с Тони? Ну… – начал Стив неуверенно, когда они с Баки уже шли по улице, и Баки, чтобы не сталкиваться с прохожими, держался очень близко к Стиву. Это мешало. – Вы с ним…</p><p>Почему так сложно договорить? Наверное, на самом деле Стив не хочет знать ответ, хочет сохранить иллюзию надежды. Что если когда-нибудь Стив наберется смелости…</p><p>– Ага, мы с Тони сегодня встречаемся… – и надежда эта пошла прахом. – ...он хочет поставить мне в ладонь репульсор, но при этом нам надо так исхитриться…</p><p>– А вы с ним часто видитесь, да? – спросил Стив, мгновенно сопоставляя все разы, когда Баки отсутствовал.</p><p>– Ну да, – непринужденно ответил Баки, толкая дверь магазина. – Зайдем потом в Старбакс, тут за углом? Я Тони возьму латте, он почему-то пьет кофе только из Старбакса, такая вот причуда.</p><p>– Конечно, – с трудом ответил Стив, ощущая густую горечь, расползающуюся внутри.</p><p>***</p><p>Баки постоянно был с Тони. </p><p>Ну, может не постоянно, но чаще, чем со Стивом. Стив давил в себе ревность, по сто раз на дню напоминал себе, что у них с Баки ничего нет, Баки ничего ему не должен, это вовсе не измена… На этой мысли Стив буксовал, давал себе морального (а иногда и физического) пинка и “радовался” за их дружбу. Кажется, иногда даже слишком.</p><p>– Стив, ты в порядке? – озабоченно спросил Баки, когда Стив вымученно и искусственно засмеялся очередной “только для своих” шутке Баки и Тони. Баки похлопал его по спине, очевидно думая, что Стив подавился куском тоста. </p><p>А Стив злобно подумал, что подгоревшими тостами, которые соорудил Тони, недолго и отравиться.</p><p>– Нормально, – хрипло отозвался Стив, прокашлявшись в кулак. </p><p>Тони на удивление молчал, только насмешливо поблескивал глазами. Или торжествующе? В кулаке хрустнула вилка, и Стив очнулся.</p><p>– Как дела у вас там… в мастерской? – спросил Стив, прямо чувствуя, как сводит челюсть от фальшивости этой фразы.</p><p>– Мастерим понемногу, – ответил Тони и переглянулся с Баки, тут же фыркая. Да он издевается, похоже. – Сегодня Барнса снова на весь день арендую, отпустишь его, Стив? – спросил он, приподняв бровь.</p><p>Точно издевается. </p><p>– Баки не нужно отпрашиваться у меня, – вежливо ответил Стив, игнорируя обеспокоенный взгляд Баки.</p><p>***</p><p>Баки весь день проторчал у Тони в мастерской, причем никакими улучшениями руки они не занимались. Стив проиграл в борьбе с самим собой и два раза заходил к ним под выдуманными предлогами. Каждый раз Баки или возился с броней ЖЧ, или тестировал глупое летающее кресло, вцепившись в подлокотники и хохоча, как мальчишка.</p><p>У Стива не было летающих кресел. Даже самой завалящей летающей табуретки. Ему нечего было предложить Баки. </p><p>Стив, лежа в кровати, резко штриховал грубый набросок Железного Человека, летящий в темном небе, с победно вскинутой рукой. Тонкий лист блокнота уже начал сворачиваться трубочкой от сплошной штриховки. Карандаш съехал, и у него обломился грифель, когда в дверь забарабанили. Стив автоматом дернулся к щиту, но Баки толкнул дверь, бесцеремонно вваливаясь в комнату, и Стив расслабился, снова откидываясь на изголовье.</p><p>Баки плюхнулся на кровать, нагло сдвигая Стива с теплого места и почти ложась на его бедра. Пытливо уставился в глаза.</p><p>– Стив, объясни, в чем проблема?</p><p>– А что? – защищаясь, Стив загородился блокнотом и приставил карандаш с обломанным грифелем к листу.</p><p>– Тебе не нравится, что я общаюсь с Тони.</p><p>– ...Неправда, – через полминуты ответил Стив, водя пустым карандашом по бумаге. Баки отобрал блокнот, хмыкнул на карандаш и придвинулся ближе. Стив сглотнул.</p><p>– Верно, неправда, – согласился Баки. – Это значит что?</p><p>– Что? – как под гипнозом, отозвался Стив.</p><p>– Значит, говори правду. Сейчас.</p><p>“Нет. Господи, за что мне это?” – с тоской подумал Стив. Баки упрямо смотрел на него и отступать не собирался. </p><p>– Я… я ревную, понятно? – выпалил Стив, а от страха тут же зашлось сердце. Что теперь будет? А если Баки не примет это? А вдруг он гомофоб?!</p><p>Панические мысли прервал смех Баки. Тот фыркнул, с теплотой глядя на Стива, и похлопал его по бедру.</p><p>– Да я знаю, мелкий. Ну ты чего? Тони классный, конечно, но это ты мой лучший друг, и всегда будешь, – с нежностью сказал Баки.</p><p>Он ничего не понял. Стив испытал облегчение и одновременно острое  разочарование. Он и не думал, что так хотел избавиться наконец от груза. Отпустить тайну на волю.</p><p>– Хочешь, завтра на день в Бруклин уедем? Вместе? Пошатаемся там по местам боевой славы, а потом… </p><p>– Я тебя люблю, – сказал Стив, ужасаясь своей смелости.</p><p>Баки осекся на полуслове, наконец-то правильно понимая. Несколько секунд смотрел на Стива, приоткрыв рот и смешно хлопая глазами. Стив отметил это отстраненно, смакуя момент краха их дружбы.</p><p>– Ты серьезно что ли? – как-то жалобно спросил Баки, а потом резко наклонился, утыкаясь лбом в колени Стива. </p><p>– Бак? – неуверенно позвал Стив, шевельнув коленями. </p><p>Баки помычал немного, потом стукнулся лбом, чуть не заставив ногу дернуться в рефлексе. Наконец  отстранился, потер лоб. </p><p>– А я тоже, – сказал Баки. – Ну, люблю тебя, – он нервно хохотнул и с опаской глянул на Стива. </p><p>Они сидели и смотрели друг на друга. На тумбочке тикали часы, которые на самом деле не имели механизма, а только воспроизводили этот звук. Баки прикусил губу, Стив подался вперед, Баки тоже, они столкнулись носами, потом губами, подбородок ожгло щетиной, и вот они уже целовались, сладко и невозможно. Стив точно спит. Ведь это… Тут Баки мягко выдохнул, еще подался вперед и вдруг оказался у Стива на коленях, придавив своей неподъемной, любимой тяжестью. Стив крепко стиснул его, чтобы Баки не вздумал отстраниться, или слезть, или еще какую-нибудь глупость… </p><p>– Эй, Стиви, – хрипло позвал Баки. – А что, я сегодня у тебя ночую, да?</p><p>Стив перехватил его поудобнее, располагая на своих бедрах, погладил поясницу, на что Баки потрясающе выгнулся и застонал. </p><p>– Не сегодня, а до конца жизни, – пробормотал Стив, забираясь пальцами ему под футболку и целуя горло. – Свет на минимум. </p><p>Баки одобрительно замычал и опрокинул Стива на постель. </p><p>***</p><p>– Не, сегодня не приду, – вырвал Стива из сна шепот Баки. </p><p>Первым делом Стив покрепче прижал его к себе, а потом открыл один глаз. Баки отвечал на телефонный звонок, если так можно было назвать внутрибашенную сеть Джарвиса. Иконка с маской ЖЧ показывала, с кем Баки решил поболтать в… Стив скосил глаз… в семь утра. </p><p>– …а мы со Стивом вместе, – выпалил Баки громко и радостно, и Стив проснулся полностью. – Да, вот та… обалдел, не буду я рассказывать! Ну может, только о… – на этих словах Стив протянул руку и смахнул проекцию вниз, прерывая звонок. – Ой, – сказал Баки. </p><p>– Спать, – ответил Стив. – И Тони того же советую. </p><p>Баки фыркнул и тут же навалился на него, прошептал щекотно:</p><p>– А пока мы не заснули, можно кое-чем заняться. </p><p>Стив был только за.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>